


Cradle of Forest

by The_Exile



Category: Ys Origin (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Hugo's training just didn't cover this kind of scenario.





	Cradle of Forest

**Author's Note:**

> for pictures 79 and 80

In the forest clearing, the great Roda tree slept, and would do for a long time to come.

Above its majestic boughs, the shadow of the floating island could be seen receding from view. The magical forces involved in its ascent generated gusts of wind that rocked the great branches, sending a shower of leaves onto Hugo and Miuscha's heads. They sizzled when they hit the protective sphere of crackling dark light that was Hugo's burst power. 

He didn't remember activating it, certainly not expanding it to include Miuscha. Seconds later, a hail of debris from the island nearly fell on the girl's head. How he had known that, why the hell he suddenly cared enough about clumsy, inept little Miuscha, he had no idea. 

She had fallen asleep from the exhaustion of all the stress, the running from the tower they weren't sure was structurally sound any more, the battling with the demon army's remnants. Her head rested on his shoulder, so soft and warm, such an interesting smell. 

"Hugo..." she muttered his name in her sleep, then whispered things that made him blush and reminded him that, when it came to matters outside his very specific training as a Fact heir, he was the naive, clumsy fool.

He began his training by softly stroking her hair... just to see what would happen, mind you...


End file.
